


Predator and Pup

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Merfolk AU, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: A large webbed hand reached into the hole after him, but Jasper pressed further inside, watching the claws grasp blindly after him. “Come here.” The gesture was coaxing, the pawing after him held less aggression. Only reaching out to him, fingers upturned in offering. Jasper didn't trust sharks, was always wary of their silent grins and those beady eyes. As the fingers curled to beckon him again, Jasper closed the space between him and the offered hand. He answered the predatory merman by sinking his own set of incisors into his flesh. The merman hissed through clenched teeth, spitting out ancient curses as he inspected the new addition to his arm. Jasper didn't have as many sharp or large teeth as the merman but it was enough to send a message.One Jasper was left questioning when his attack was met with laughter. Pure and genuine laughter.“Here I thought you were meat.” The large merman growled, but it held no anger in his tone, just a hearty sense of approval. “Do you have a home, pup?”Jasper paused in his answer, finding those cool blue eyes leveled on him again with interest. He shifted his tail, letting it swish idly against the harder edges of the narrow tunnel. Finally he shook his head slowly.





	Predator and Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeck143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeck143/gifts).



> A very special person to me, inspired me to write this piece. This is for them and I hope it is well enjoyed. 
> 
> I may write more Merfolk Jacob and Jasper pieces in the future with this and maybe Merfolk John and Angelo pairings. Please leave a comment below on what you think. Thank you and enjoy!

The high pitched cries echoing in the distant blue waves sent the young merman fleeing into the rocky crevices of a nearby deep water formation. His long sleek black tail resembling his dolphin forebears, but the blue patterning across his fish like scales came from generations of mixed blood. His bright blue eyes peered out of his hideaway to watch the large shadowy humps move in a perfect pack formation, the scent of blood drifting, a faint crimson that rang a dinner bell to surrounding predators. The young minnow winced, dropping a hand down to his hip where a cut had formed, snagged on an old boat wreck, he hadn’t realized the danger until the shrill squeals and clicks traveled across the waves.

 

The massive black and white shapes came into view, full grown mature orca traveling in a terrifyingly tight formation. It wouldn't be the first time merfolk have fallen prey to those predatory beasts. Small minnows like him were bite sized. Less satisfying then a seal.

 

He watched as they lingered, one diving deep down to depths that even Jasper wasn't prepared to venture. Another rose higher, almost breaking the surface of the waves above. Two more flanked the rocky formation, covering all their bases and locking Jasper in to prevent escape. Orca were persistent pack hunters, deadly and not easily deterred. They won't leave prey alone until they've consumed it. Patient and determined. They could easily outwait him, let him face starvation or exhaustion inside his safe hidey hole, or face up to being eaten.

 

Jasper feared all outcomes, tucking himself further inside his little space of safety. Those shrill sounds continued, a morbid conversation filled with commands as they contemplated his demise. Jasper dared another peek, nearing the edge of the opening when a large shadow cast over the entrance. Scales as green as kelp and a torso dotted in blotchy scars like jellyfish stings or quill marks. The body was toned, solid muscle as one would expect for a predator. It curved, peering into the openings of the rocky formation until it found the proper entrance. A sharp toothy shark like smile greeted Jasper. Eyes like glacier ice gazing at him with a twisted mixture of amusement and intent.

 

“There you are.” He purred smoothly, a sound too sweet to be coming from something so terrifying.

 

A large webbed hand reached into the hole after him, but Jasper pressed further inside, watching the claws grasp blindly after him. “Come here.” The gesture was coaxing, the pawing after him held less aggression. Only reaching out to him, fingers upturned in offering. Jasper didn't trust sharks, was always wary of their silent grins and those beady eyes. As the fingers curled to beckon him again, Jasper closed the space between him and the offered hand. He answered the predatory merman by sinking his own set of incisors into his flesh. The merman hissed through clenched teeth, spitting out ancient curses as he inspected the new addition to his arm. Jasper didn't have as many sharp or large teeth as the merman but it was enough to send a message. 

 

One Jasper was left questioning when his attack was met with laughter. Pure and genuine laughter.

 

“Here I thought you were meat.” The large merman growled, but it held no anger in his tone, just a hearty sense of approval. “Do you have a home, pup?”

 

Jasper paused in his answer, finding those cool blue eyes leveled on him again with interest. He shifted his tail, letting it swish idly against the harder edges of the narrow tunnel. Finally he shook his head slowly.

 

“I see. Ya got a name, pup?” Jasper nodded, gaining an expectant look from the other merman. When silence continued, he sighed and added. “Care to share it?”

 

Jasper frowned, raising his webbed fingers to caress his throat, rubbing gently over it as he offered a pleading look. His freckled features twisted up into something especially sad and pitiful. He parted his lips as if to speak but no sound came forth. It was an answer to an unspoken question.

 

For once, the shark like merman didn't seem to mind. “Don't worry about it pup. You don't need to do much talking where we're going. Just listen well and you'll do fine, understood?”

 

Jasper nodded once more, watching as the arm was extended towards him again. He gave a look of uncertainty, eyes flickering up to inspect the distant shadows and clicks still chattering in the background. “Don't be afraid pup. They won't hurt you. Not unless I say so.” He curled his fingers in a silent command, gaze resting expectantly upon Jasper. This time he did succumb and accepted the offered hand. He was pulled out of the cramped little hole and tucked against the chest of the behemoth merman. His size could contend against one of the Orca that were circling them, making Jasper both grateful and hesitant. 

 

Fingers brushed gently over his injured hip, inspecting the shallow scrape before allowing a sound of approval to rise in his throat. Jasper was too distracted by the wispy head of red hair and matching scruff that surrounded the foreboding jaws. His fingers touching the fuzz with a curious sound before he relaxed with a look of contentment. The strong arms wrapped tight around the little minnow, a protective hold from a shark over his dolphin charge.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The frightened little pup from all those years ago had grown up. No longer terrified of the world, Jacob had guided him, keeping him under his watchful eye until he could take on the deep blue ocean. Though, these days he spent more time wrangling in his pup’s curious nature. His eyes always wide with wonder and lured in easily by colorful and dangerous things such as jellyfish, and the even greater threat of humans. But Jasper was his own merman now, eager and spunky, though still as quiet as a clam. He was a fast swimmer and a monumental hunter with his sleek bullet-like build. He was smart and had the potential to be a top predator but…

 

Jacob sighed, facing the facts as he gazed down at the curled up form against his chest. They were beached partway up on a sunny rock along the coast, their tails partially submerged in the gentle lapping waves as they tangled together. His pup sprawled out against him, arms attempting to wrap around Jacob but their substantial size difference made that idea a laughable one. Jacob's strong arms did the job, folding over the slender body and trailing fingers down along his pup’s fins and over his hips. Jasper had the potential to really be something in their colony, but Jacob knew the truth about his meek little minnow. He was perfectly content beside his big bad shark. Jacob didn't mind it. These soft little moments of vulnerability and affection his cuddly little dolphin would offer. He knew it was only in Jasper’s nature, written in his blood and that was something he couldn't change even if he wanted to. But Jasper was happy, he performed when Jacob needed him to in their hunting pack and was rewarded like this for a job well done.

 

He didn't mind their idle seal napping. It was comfortable and surprisingly relaxing. Not many of their kind dare to venture up to the rocks, though somehow Jasper found this activity to be rather pleasing. Jacob could imagine him all sprawled out in the sun, the sea spray sprinkling over his tail with every wave, soaking up the warm rays above. Scales glistening in bluish hues as the heat and light captured them at just the right angles, shimmering like jewels along the shoreline. It was enough to tantalize any merfolk, or even human for that matter. Jacob let out a low purr of contentment in knowing he had his pup all to himself.

 

The sound had not gone unnoticed, the low rumble catching Jasper’s ear. He started to stir with a sleepy eyed expression pulling at his features, making them clumsy and unfocused. It drew a hearty chuckle from Jacob’s broad chest as he carded his fingers through his pup’s hair.

 

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” He was answered by a tiny mewl like sound as Jasper shimmied up a little higher. Jacob snaked his arms around Jasper’s waist to keep him from slipping backwards off the rock. “What are you up to, pup?” His glacial eyes watching in amusement as Jasper’s head pressed back down against his shoulder. Jacob chuckled again. “Going back to sleep then?” His inquiry was proven wrong as the soft sensation of teeth on his skin formed right above his collarbone. He shivered, craning his head to get a better look before the sensation of a mouth across skin repeated itself, little suckles and love bites speckling his chest and moving their way up his neck. A low growl rumbled out as he tightened his grip on his pup and rolled them both over on the algae covered rocks.

 

“What are you up to?” Jacob asked more firmly but the playful smile on his lips relieved any tension or concern the other might feel. He was greeted by a dazed smile that simmered with hidden intent. The bubbling urges of desire rising to the surface as Jasper shared his fond affections of his handler the only way he knew how. By showing it with his body. Jacob always brushed it off as being the dolphin part of him rising to the surface, but Jacob knows other dolphins, they may be playful but they're nowhere near the way Jasper is. In fact, nobody was the way Jasper was, and that pleased the shark like merman greatly. He was unique and perfect, and all his to keep.

 

Jacob stared down his pup with a questioning look that was met by the sudden rolling of Jasper’s hips, his tail twitching against Jacob’s, curling around the edges and brushing over his fins. Jacob dropped his gaze to find the offending signal, the little slit of flesh that opened up to expose Jasper’s sexual organs was swollen and partially cracked with growing arousal. A lightly colored substance was leaking out of it to lubricate the area. Jacob chuckled, catching the sweet scent that drifted up to his nostrils from his heated pup. The little whines in his throat clicking with frustration. Webbed fingers caressed Jasper’s sides, dropping down to his hips where Jacob’s grip tightened, holding his pup firmly in place. The little playful flicking of his tail was pinned down by Jacob’s larger weight as he ground down against him. 

 

Jasper met the action with another needy whine that Jacob greeted with a sharp toothed smile. His head dipped down, catching Jasper's lips against his as they kissed with a feverish passion. A clash of teeth, tongue snaking out and dragging across the inside of Jasper’s lip, flicking across his inner cheek before mingling together with the mute merman’s own sly appendage. Another roll of the hips had Jasper’s head tipping back with a groan as the slimy appendage slithered out of its sheath with shameless arousal. 

 

The black scales on his body catching the sunlight with a blazing blue hue, clashing against the kelp green sheen of Jacob’s own natural camouflage. The long elegant tail flexing beneath the shark like merman’s own powerful one, pressing down with every roll and grind. It sent shocks of white hot pleasure exploding behind Jasper’s eyelids as they fluttered shut. Little clicks rising from his throat, begging his elder not to tease any longer. It wasn't necessarily language but a system of sounds unique to the voiceless young minnow. One that Jacob had quickly become fluent in. 

 

Jacob pressed his webbed hand down between them, spreading the seam of muscle that kept his own growing bulge hidden beneath the layer of dark green scales. It split beautifully to expose a long slender appendage that bulged at the base. It was already throbbing and eager, leaking a pearly white substance from the tip, dripping down over Jasper’s ebony scales. “This what you want pup?” Jacob purred, lowering his body down over Jasper’s as sharp teeth trailed along the inside crook of his neck and shoulder. Jasper shivered and made a soft squeal in his throat, a sound of encouragement as webbed fingers curled around Jacob’s shaft. He was mindful of the sharp talons at the tips as he squeezed and dragged his wrist back and forth, milking a few more sweetly scented droplets out of his shark. 

 

“Sure you can handle that?” Jacob teased, his webbed fingers pressing against the puckered ring of muscle beneath jasper’s slit, teasing along it as it flexed and relaxed, opening up at the silent command, hopeful and eager. Jasper felt the teeth mouth across his exposed skin, scraping against scales and encouraging more wondrous little shivers of excitement from him. His webbed fingers tightened their grip, pulling a groan from Jacob as his hips bucked up into the fist and rolled forward, the teeth spreading into a large smile that would send any right minded prey fish running for the hills but Jasper was used to that dangerous little look. Found delight in it, knowing he was the one to put that smile on his handler’s face. 

 

He leaned up and nibbled at Jacob’s ear fins, trailing teeth over the lighter green appendages, feeling the damp red wisps of hair and scruff brush against his cheek. A soft chuckle falling from parted lips as Jacob turned to meet those needy blue eyes. The freckles seemed even brighter up here on the surface, ivory skin glowing in the sunlight like sea shells. His thumb stroked over his cheek, rubbing over it carefully as he pressed his lips against his pup’s, catching them in a heated kiss. Jasper parted his own to receive them, tail twitching against the hard stone, hips rolling up as Jacob bared down on him, the tip of his member breaching the tight hole and slipping inside with the pearly sweet substance dripping down. Jasper made soft little mewls, back arching as his hips pressed up, taking Jacob in inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside him. His shaft twitching and writhing between their bellies as the shark like merman rolled up into Jasper. 

 

Jasper’s webbed fingers clutched at his handler’s shoulders, gripping him tightly as their bodies moved in subtle jerks and jolts. A roll of the hips sunk Jacob down to the hilt before drawing back. The slippery appendage gliding in and out of the tight muscle, clamping down on him as he groaned. Jasper’s head tipped back, panting heavily between thrusts as Jacob hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside over and over again. His heated shaft filling him with every roll of the hips, stretching the tense muscles as his webbed fingers clasped around Jasper’s shaft. He pulled firm strokes up along it, thumb rolling over the leaking tip and teasing his talons against his slit. Jacob purred at the relaxed expression of his pup, the slack in his jaw, the needy little whines and clicks rising in his throat. The disheveled pooling of raven hair falling into his face. 

 

He posted his arms to lean closer, finding leverage as he pressed harder into Jasper, their bodies hitching up further on the algae slick rocks. Jasper dug his talon’s into Jacob’s shoulders to grip onto the great shark like merman. He mewled as the thrusts and rolls became harder, his brittle sounds coming out in broken clicks and breathy groans. His tail catching on Jacob’s as it curled and twitched. He leaned up and sunk his shorter teeth into the merman’s shoulder, leaving shallow bites across his collarbone and the crook of his neck. Jacob groaned, his thrusts becoming faster as the little bites and clawing sensations pressed him closer to his release. He base of his shaft swelling up as he pushed the bulge all the way inside the smaller merman, drawing a breathless groan from Jasper as he was filled up inside. The sudden stretch of the muscle putting him over the edge as his shaft spurted out the milky white droplets. 

 

Jacob grunted as he folded his arms around Jasper, gathering him up close to his chest as he released his own warm fluid inside him, filling him up as his knot set in, keeping them bound together. He slowly slid their forms back into the water, slipping off the rocky coast to float backwards on the surface. Jasper pressed close to his chest as they drifted on the waves. Tendrils of red curling out around them on the water from Jasper’s love marks, shedding the larger shark’s blood to the ocean, mingling with the milky substance that had coated the smaller merman’s pale chest. Jacob’s powerful tail guided them, swaying side to side, holding his pup close with webbed fingers roaming through his hair and down his back. Talons gently dancing across Jasper’s fins in a playful manner. Glacial blue eyes observing the blissed out expression of euphoria that overshadowed his pup’s features. A deep hearty chuckle rising from Jacob’s chest as they drifted, connected by his mating knot. 

 

“Good boy.” He purred as his fingers caught at the fallen raven locks, tucking them behind his ears with a sharp toothed smirk. He praise was sweet to Jasper’s ears, the little blue finned appendages twitching with delight. A soft hum resonating within Jasper’s chest as he rested his head against Jacob’s own powerful torso. The rippling muscles flexing proudly at his latest conquest. Binding them as true mates. 


End file.
